Hitler's Llama Priest
Hitler's Llama Priest is a parody series by TheSilverUniverse. It is TSU's biggest parody project. The series name is derived from a common word play from the Hitler walks around the model of Berlin scene and he said that he "felt like a llama priest". The first episode debuted on 19 July 2012 and received July's Parody of the Month. The series are made up of five episodes, with the final one uploaded on 28 October 2012. A video containing the full series were also uploaded. The overall series have gathered over 26,000 views as of January 2013. Plot Hitler is a proud collector of ancient Egyptian artifacts, and the Führerbunker houses the single largest collection of them. Yet he is missing one more piece: the elusive Llama Priest statue. He spoke of his wish to go and find the statue to Goebbels, who argued against it, saying that 5000 men had gone to search for it and none returned. Goebbels added that if Hitler goes the Reich would collapse, and he will be remembered as the "stupidest, evil dead man on earth". Undeterred, Hitler thus set out on a cross-continent journey to Egypt in a Volkswagen, with the bunker crew hitch-hiking and a trailing convoy of trucks. Once in Egypt he set up a camp on the base of the Llama Pyramid. In the briefing, Hitler insists that he would not leave without the statue, despite Jodl's typical objection. The next day, just next to the pyramid, Hitler appointed Günsche to be the next Führer in the event he does not survive. Setting his journey around and inside the pyramid, he encountered strange hieroglyphs and Tomb Raider-esque obstacles, with narrow ledges on giant blocks and booby-trapped halls that shoot arrows. Somewhere inside the pyramid he met face to face with Goebbels, who urged Hitler to turn back. As Hitler tried to explain himself, Skeletor draws out his pistol to shoot him. Out of nowhere, Günsche, who went inside to check on the Führer, appears and takes the bullet to the head instead. Goebbels quickly disappears into the dark, whilst Hitler mourns his favourite informer's demise, vowing to kill Goebbels as revenge. The Führer pressed on, and soon stumbled upon a room filled with a marble chair, a wooden table, a shelf with jars containing human innards (including a reduced replica of Jodl's head), and a blood-stained floor. He was certain that Goebbels had something to do with it. Inside the room, he found a door scribbled with a warning for others to keep away. As he was reaching for the door's latch, Goebbels appeared suddenly behind Hitler, and he was subsequently captured and tied to the chair. Goebbels again told Hitler that he had been warned back in Berlin to stay. He said he was willing to kill anyone, but not Hitler. He revealed that all he wanted was some substance that can only be found in the center of a human brain. Realizing Goebbels is "just a lousy drug addict like Göring", Hitler asked him of why he had not just asked him for it. To this the other replied that Goebbels is not in control of the body anymore, adding that he did not exist anymore and had been reborn. Inside the dream, the thing in Goebbels body said, he chose darkness over light. It then asked: "Führer, do you even understand what this world actually is?". Hitler devised a plan to escape. He stomped his feet, rocking the shelf and tumbling over a jar filled with acid. Goebbels went out to clean up the mess, and Hitler made his escape, still strapped into the chair. Unfortunately, he led himself into a corridor sloping at an angle, and he slid, then fell into a vertical shaft. Hitler landed face-down, and was freed from the bondage. He brought out a small bomb he happened to carry with him, and planted it on the wall in an attempt to escape the shaft. What awaited him behind the wall once it blew up he could hardly believe - the Llama Priest itself! Hitler returned to his base camp, telling Koller to deploy an army of tanks and helicopters to surround the pyramid. Goebbels retaliated by creating an earthquake which send all of the tanks buried into the ground. In his flight, Hitler accidentally trips over a rock, losing the Llama Priest as it falls into a pit. Goebbels attempted to escape in a car. Hitler and Speer chased Goebbels until his car crashed into a large rock. Skeletor survived and walked away from the now destroyed Llama Pyramid. A post-credits scene shows Hitler mourning over Günsche's tomb. List of episodes Trivia *Llamas live in South America, and are not found naturally in the Old World. *The Llama Pyramid shown in the first few episodes of the series is actually the Bent Pyramid. *Throughout the series, the word "niemals", which means "never" in German, is translated as "die". *The series was actually named "Hitler goes to Egypt", but was changed shortly before the final render. *The original storyline calls for only two episodes. *In the film, when Hitler says "llama priest", Gerda is seen trying not to laugh. *A troll sixth episode was uploaded on 31 March 2013 (check the date). *This series has acted as an inspiration for other Untergangers to create series, such as Benad361, DictatorAntics, and Soalric. *None of the vehicles seen in the parody are actually used by the German military. In fact, most of them didn't even exist until the Cold War. Category:Parodies Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:Completed parodies